<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the final stop (what does heaven look like?) by shiey3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804658">the final stop (what does heaven look like?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3'>shiey3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like lmanburg, Your city gave me asthma, ghostinnit, phantommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for a moment– everything went dark for tommy.<br/>he couldn't feel, he couldn't see. he couldn't even breathe.<br/>as he let out his final exhale, everything went silent.</p><p>he woke up in a strange place- a train, in the underground line known as 'Jubilee Line.'</p><p>----<br/>everything in here is after tommy's dsmp stream on March 1st! (spoilers ahead)</p><p>inspired by @WolfyTheWitch art on twitter, titled "the final stop". check out their art, it's really cool!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the final stop (what does heaven look like?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for a moment– everything went dark for tommy.</p><p>he couldn't feel, he couldn't see. <em>he couldn't even breathe.</em></p><p>as he let out his final exhale, everything went silent.</p><p>———</p><p>he woke up in a weird place.</p><p>it was a train, the world dark outside of it. <em>(He didn't know heaven looked like that.)</em></p><p>he didn't know where he was, or where was he going. he thought he just wake up in the obsydian box with the green man on his side and act like nothing happened, but instead he woke up in a strange place.</p><p>suddenly, he heard a female voice from one of the speakers in the carriage.</p><p>
  <em>Northern and Waterloo and City lines, and National Rail Services</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This train terminates at Stanmore</em>
</p><p>northern, waterloo, stanm– <em>these were such peculiar names! — </em>tommy thought.</p><p>he looked around, seeing nothing but some of the navy blue seats. the dust from it was flying everywhere, making tommy's lungs fill with ashes. <em>it better not give him fucking asthma.</em></p><p>he coughed a little, looking around for the last time, noticing that he was the only one person in the train.</p><p>
  <em>or that's what he thought.</em>
</p><p>well– it wasn't really a person. it was an animal</p><p>huh.</p><p>it was a cat.</p><p>a pure white cat, with grey stripes on it's back. they had a red collar and ocean dull eyes.</p><p>that's.. <em>cute.</em></p><p>the cat rushed towards the boy, rubbing against his leg.</p><p>tommy smiled, picking up the kitten.</p><p>he swore he saw it before. <em>oh.</em></p><p>
  <em>["Do you like this cat Dream?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tommy, the cat— yes, i do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why, why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because this was the best thing that happened her—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy yelled at the cat, calling it ugly and punching it a couple of times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>C'mere</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>pussboy</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No–No, </em>
  <em>Tommy-</em>
  <em> stop, it's probably low—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or what? You love him– Do you love him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>C'mere</em>
  <em>! I swear cats are like dogs but dumber– you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blonde punches the cat, causing it to pass away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hah. That's what happens when you love something, bitch."]</em>
</p><p>it's– it's the pussboy! the annoying, <em>fucking </em>cat!</p><p>he almost drops it back on the ground, until the kitty snuggles into him, purring slightly.</p><p>tommy blinks, staring at it.</p><p>
  <em>maybe cats aren't so bad..</em>
</p><p>he sighes in annoyance, holding the cat close to him. he sits down on the dusty seat as he pets it.</p><p>he looks out the window, noticing nothing but pitch black.</p><p><em>maybe this is all a surreal dream?</em><br/>
he thinks, pulling the cats tail.</p><p>the animal scratches his arm, tommy letting out a sharp inhale.</p><p>
  <em>ow, what the fuck. this is real.</em>
</p><p>as he argues with the cat, but mostly himself– he feels the train slowing down.</p><p>he looks around in hope, standing up a little and holding himself close to an amaranth <em>[*shade of pink :)]</em><br/>
pole, in case it suddenly stops and tommy falls down, together with the cat.</p><p>he stands still, until he's sure the train fully stopped moving.</p><p>as it finally stopped, he looked out the window for the second time.</p><p>this time, it wasn't pitch black. it was another navy blue and grey tiles, <em>or stone, he wasn't completely sure.</em></p><p>he let out a shaky gasp as the door's opened, welcoming him to leave the vehicle.</p><p>he started walking towards the exit, feeling the wind more and more by every step.</p><p>as he trembled from the cold, he finally stepped outside <em>seeing—</em></p><p>"You aren't supposed to be here."<br/>
a voice said, tommy letting out a gasp as he notices the person.</p><p>a thick, brown coat was hanging on the person's– <em>mans, as he assumed,</em> back.</p><p>he wore a white sweather, with a single red stain on it. he also had black pants, style similar to tommy's light brown ones.</p><p>he was strumming the strings of his acoustic guitar, in a melody of– <em>Hallelujah?</em></p><p>
  <em>["Hey, Tommy, I wrote some drabbles for </em>
  <em>L'manbergs</em>
  <em> anthem!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, really? can i see?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, it's not fully done yet– but fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I heard there was a special place–</em>
</p><p>
  <em>where man can go and emancipate,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the brutality,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the tyranny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–of their rulers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, this place is real– you needn't fret!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–with Wilbur, Tommy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo</em>
  <em>, fuck </em>
  <em>Eret</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy burst out laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A very big, and not blown up L'manberg..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's </em>
  <em>L'manberg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's L'manberg,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–It's </em>
  <em>Lmanberg</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's </em>
  <em>Lmanberg</em>
  <em>.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy stood still in amusement, a smile creeping onto his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you like it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I loved it!" he rushed to Wilbur and hugged him, almost making him drop his guitar. "God, we're like bro's Will!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say that, i will cry." he said, sharing a similar smile.]</em>
</p><p>"what– w– what are you doing here?" the boy asked, standing in front of a familiar figure.</p><p>"That's my question." he said jokingly, but without a smile on his face.</p><p>"<em>i—"</em></p><p>"Dream, he—" tommy started, getting abruptly cut off by the older.</p><p>"Ah, i see." he said, putting his wooden guitar to the side.</p><p>they started at eachother in silence. <em>akward</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Do you.. wanna sit down?"</p><p>tommy flinched.</p><p>"I don't bite."</p><p>he smiled a little, almost unnoticeable– sitting down next to the other with a cat in his arms.</p><p>the brunette glanced at the kitten, tapping his fingers on the seat.</p><p><em>"</em>this– this is pussboy." the blonde said, petting it's ears. the cat purred, leaning into the touch.</p><p>the man hummed, looking away.</p><p>"do you.. wanna pet it?" he asked, bringing the cat closer to the other.</p><p>they shared a smile, another hand forcing it's way to the kitten.</p><p><em>"</em>I like cats." he simply said, looking at tommy.</p><p>
  <em>"i– .. i like them too."</em>
</p><p>they sat in silence.</p><p>"I was waiting for the train."</p><p>...</p><p>"oh.. really?"</p><p>the man hummed yet again, biting his lip nervously.</p><p>"do you– do you want to come in?" tommy asked, looking at the vehicle and then at the man.</p><p>"Nah, it's the final stop. The train isn't going anywhere soon."</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>another silence reigned upon the two.</em>
</p><p>"hey, wilbur"</p><p>they shared a look.</p><p>"could you.. <em>could you play me a song? </em>you know, like– like the old times." he stuttered a little, looking at his brother.</p><p>the older grabbed his guitar, tuning it to <em>C-G-D-G-B-D.</em></p><p>he started strumming the strings to the tune of <em>Jubilee Line.</em></p><p>they sat together in the underground line, wilbur's voice filling the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>